NothingLastsForeverSimplePlanStory
by TheStepher
Summary: Dylan thinks all is well in her town, but this red-head is quick to find out when a new guy comes to town she does things she never would had imagined. Hopefully when things all shattered, they can be put together. ASIMPLEPLANSTORY
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Lasts Forever [A Simple Plan Story]**

**Chapter One: By Chance**

**I **shuffled through the streets. The rain poured out of the sky as I cries. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. How could this be love? Maybe he never loved me. Maybe I was just another name on his list. I hate him! I groaned and shoved my hands deep within my hoodie. It was drenched in water. My converse squeaked and squished with every step I took. The cold air whipped against me and it chilled me to the core. My jeans went from a light blue to black and grew heavy. I could feel hot, salty, tears run down my cheeks. My eyes stung and my joints ached, but I just to keep going. But then I fell, I fell to my knees in a huge puddle. The water splashed around me. I looked to the sky and felt drops hit my face. I began to wonder what happened? What went wrong? But I guess he was right nothing lasts forever ....

** 4 Month Earlier**

"Dylan," I looked up from my notebook both dazed and confused.

"Uh," I replied weakly.

"Can you help me?" Seb said not really with me, but like not really paying attention.

"Sure .... with what?" I asked .

"English," he replied quickly,

"Seb ... you speak it" I said jokingly

"No. The homework please help me", He said finally coming back to me. "

I know .... I was joking of course I'll help you Seb",I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Thank god", he exclaimed. Now he was completely back with me. The lost look had faded quickly and Seb was back.

"No problem well do it during lunch", I said motioning him to walk with me.

BING!

"Mr. Lefebvre and Ms. Kalario no PDA." yelled Mr. Blinker. Seb and I just looked at one another in awkwardness. Seb had short, spikey, light brown ,almost red, hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

He was slender but muscular still. Seb was about my height and had been my friend for every. He is the nicest guy you will every meet, but is painfully shy. To pierce his comfort zone was to mention Family Guy or The Simpsons. He loved those shows as much as I did. Seb and I have known one another for about 15 years. He was my first friend when I moved to Canada. Granted I was a year old but whatever. The thought of Seb and I ,like that, was to weird.

"Whatever", I said and rolled my eyes while turning away.

"Don't forget ... Lunch", he said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't forget ... Chem",I said motioning towards the room behind him.

"Oh crap", he said turning into the room, while Boover gave him a dirty look.

I smiled gently to myself and kept walking. I reached my class about five minutes late and just walked right in.' ", said Mr. Ticana "Your'e almost marked absent" he said displeased. At first I did not really care. But then I thought about it.

"Sorry", I said and meaning it. Mr. Ticana was cool! He played guitar during class and just hung out.

"Take your seat", he said and turned from me. I plopped down next to David.

David had a black mo hawk and beautiful dark green eyes. He had plenty of piercing but no tattoos. David was a really great student despite his ADD. Dave loved to have an audience and be around people. He could make you laugh until you thought you were going to explode. David loved to sing and play the drums. All and all he was a really cool guy.

"Nice job ... ever heard of a watch?" he smirked

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a breath mint?" I said jokingly back. I gave him a smile to show that I was playing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" David said suddenly getting serious.

"What?" I asked curiously about what it could be.

"Ryan is your friend right?" David said looking down at his notebook ... then right at me.

"Yeah ... And" I said wanting to know more.

"Does she ... would I ever have a chance with her?" he just blurted out. Then his dark green eyes met my light green eyes. They were pleading for a good response.

"David", I finally said. I looked right at him.

"David she-" I began to say.

"Ms. Kalario and Mr. Desrosiers", said Mr. Ticana. "Go to the office" he said simply and then turned to the board and stopped paying attention to the two of us. David just looked at him blankly.

"Come on David" I said getting up and throwing my bag onto my shoulder. Karen sneered are we walked pat her. I hated Karen, she just always butted in when she was not wanted. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. David was close behind me.

"Uh ... Dylan?", David said very anxiously for an answer to his previous question. I pretended I did not know what he was saying.

"Um ... What?", I said trying not to smile. "

"Dylan", David said very angry.

"Hello! Ryan?" he said very annoyed.

"Uh yeah ... Um" I said acting so stupid.

"Dylan!" he repeated.

"Okay ... Okay" I said giving in, "You have a huge chance with her! She has a massive crush on you!", I said with a huge smile on my face while I walKed backwards.

David gave me the most scared and shocked look. Then his face split into a smile and he jumped up.

"Yeah .. ya think?" he said sounding nervous.

"Yeah Dave she really likes you", I said more assuring.

"Oh okay ... yes!," he said sounding dorky.

I rolled my eyes and just kept walking. This was a great way to start off school, for my senior year. Everything was always the same here. Nothing really ever happened to anyone. It was extremely boring.

"So when should I ask her?", David said walking along side me now.

"Her birthday ... at the party to night." I said and looked down

"What are you getting her?" I asked . Its a surprise he said sounding lifted. Like the sound of a possible girlfriend could make you feel better. I did not get it. Maybe because I never really had a boyfriend ... or even been in love for that matter.

"Are you okay?" he asked eyeing me.

"Yeah" I said we finally got to the front of the building, and turned into the big glass doors. David and I walked up to the front desk.

"Talking?" the older woman asked. She looked quiet tired.

"Yup" I said but David merely shock his head 'yes'. He was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Don't do it again" She said and not even looking up. We both nodded and began to walk out. I was not paying any attention and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it" He said picking up his bag and books.

"Excuse me ... I'm sorry" I said kneeling down to help him.

"It's okay" was his simple reply and looked right into my eyes. "Shit happens .... my name is Pierre .... What's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Lasts Forever [A Simple Plan Story]**

**Chapter Two: It Began At Rubber Hide**

"Hi, my name is Dylan and this is my friend David" I said while gesturing back towards David.

"Hey" David said looking down at the two of us. Pierre and I both stood up, and Pierre held out his hand for David to shake.

"So you're new?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Montreal" Pierre said looking me over.

"Ya? My brother lives there ... Pierrefonds to be exact" I said feeling a little out of place.

David must have sensed it because he moved in from of me.

"Cool" Pierre said staring at me.

"Dude, what class do to have next?" David said changing the subject.

"Chemistry ... but I don't really know where to go." he said looking down at his paper.

"That's with me ... I'll show you" David starting to walk. Later Dyl" David said and smiled.

"Bye Dylan" Pierre said slyly and continued to follow David.

"Bye David" I said and walked to 'Ethics' class. That Pierre kid was sort of a creep.

Eyeing me like that ... who does he think he is? I am not a piece of meat! You know what, I am not even going to think about him anymore

Or so I thought …

At last lunch came, and I guess that Pierre and David are good friends now. I just did not want him hanging around with us. But what could I do. I tried to ignore him ... but things did not go how I planned.

"DYL sit here" yelled my best friend Rhyan.

Rhyan had blue eyes and flared honey blonde hair. She was a lot like David. They both love attention and loved to make people laugh, even if it was at themselves. Rhyan was more emotional then David. She found something special in everything. I guess you can say she is more sentimental I loved that about her.

I pulled a chair close to hers and that just happened to be right next to him. He smirked cunningly and I just rolled my green eyes and sighed rudely.

"So Dylan what class do you have next?" inquired Pierre making a pitiful attempt to start up a conversation.

"Trig " I spat rudely. I was being a little bit bitchy. I mean every time he said anything to me I would turn in the other direction ... or turn my back to him. I will give him one thing he is not a quitter! Annoying and arrogant yes ... but a quitter no. So finally he caught my eye. I then 'accidentally' spilled my crème root beer.

"Damn" he said jumping up his pants especially the groin area dripping wet.

"Ooops" I said not really meaning it. I mean obviously I was faking it ... right?

"Its okay" he said through gritted teeth.

"I guess its cold ... right Pierre" I said with an evil grin.

"Little bit" he said then covering up the area. I just kept up my evil grin and cold stare.

That is when he started to back off.

"I think I am going to talk to Mr. Peer" said Pierre then picked up his stuff.

"Do to need me to show you?" Seb asked he was stuffing is bag with his English homework I had just helped him with.

"Nah ... but I'm good thanks" Pierre said and glanced over at me defeated. He left and then the crude stared spread spend across the table . Every cold stare was directed right at me. They were like a tractor beam to my head.

"What" I asked biting down on a piece of bread.

"Easy on the bitchage there Dylan" shot Jaime.

Jaime had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was more quiet and mellow. Jaime and I have known one another since birth. We were inseparable. One thing Jai me had no problem doing was say what was ever was on her mind. The bad thing was that it was usually the truth ... and it was usually bad.

"Bitchage?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! You totally tore into Pierre cool it" said David sounding pissed. Hm ... That's funny. I was so happy and content five minutes ago. Now I was accused of being bitchy.

Wait ... hold on ... one fucking minute.

"No! He is cocky and arrogant 'I gunna get you' dick and If that is bitchy so be it!" I yelled slamming down my tray and picking p my bag. "He's been here all of two minutes and you all are taking your side over mine?" I sneered fire flaming in my eyes. I felt my cheeks burning and my head was about to explode.

"Dyl, were saying he's new and you should chill" said Jaime who all of a sudden got all sweet and tender on me. I was not buying it.

" No ... Fuck you all ... I don't need this shit you wanna have him?" I said with venom in my voice " then we can't hang together" I said my anger raising.

They all just stared at me a circle of blue, green and brown eyes burning holes into me. Everything went silent. I looked one last time at my friends' and shoved my chair into the table. I was so pissed at everything, I saw everything in a shade of red. I stomped off leaving everyone stunned.

"Ms. Kalario please come up to the board" spoke dull Mr. Kasey. I was not even paying any attention ... my mind was stuck on Pierre.

Even when I thought about his name. I got a head-ache. "Ms. Kalario ... now!" he said looking over his glasses and waiting for me to join him at the board.

I got up and dragged myself to the board. I barely completed the problem when I realized how stupid I was. But I was to proud to admit I was wrong. But I wondered if my friends had had enough of me and really did choose ... him!

The rest of the day kind of blurred into a big mess. This one encounter had left me all confused. All I wanted to do was go home, get out my favorite CD and throw paint at canvas for a few hours. But my friends had a different idea.

"Dyllie, you're coming to Rubber Hide and we are going to rock out with some rad bands." Seb excitedly said as he bounded up to me. He still had on his P.E. uniform and his hair was matted with sweet.

"Working hard buddy?" I asked watching his eyes dilate.

"Oh yeah," He said and quickly ran his fingers through his hair back and forth. "You in?'

"Nah, I just want to go home and-" Seb cut me off.

"Great pick you up at like, um, nine-ish." And without letting me speak he jogged off, back to the GYM.

RubberHide was a local bar that sold beers to minors. Next year will be legal to drink, but what's a girl to do when she needs her fix. The only thing to do to not get thrown out of the bar is not fight. Simple, something that I could handle. I had no problems with this, but Jaime was always picking a fight with this girl or that girl. I just tried to stay out of it.

**AT RUBBERHIDE**

"I wanna go home, they suck!" I yelled into David's ear. I was not being a jerk, the music was playing so loud and the band was sooo bad that I had to yell.

"Com'n, we have fune" David threw a drunken arm around me and bathed me in his breath. I coughed and choke back tears.

"I'm taking you home."

"Nuh-ah" David say trying to get away from me, but it was easy to manipulate him in his drunken state.

Seb and his girlfriend Jaime sat in a booth with Seb's arm resting over Jaime's shoulder. Rhyan stirred her drink and looked pitiful, as usual when David paid no attention. But a new member to our crew was Pierre, who brought his friend Chuck, they amused Seb and Jaime with stories of their past. I had to get out of the memory lane portion part of the night. David was drunk and I didn't want him driving home alone.

"Later, we are going home"

"OOOOHHHH" Chuck joked trying to sound cute. I gave him a quick sarcastic smile and then pulled David from the table. Rhyan looked up and followed us out of the bar.

The cold air whipped against us as I opened David's door first and then carefully closing the door, so not to close him in the door. I ran around to this driver's side of the door and met Rhyan.

"Hey, get him home safe, k?"

"Yes I will, do you wanna come along?"

"No, I think I'm gunna stay here."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeh yeh." She said and ran back to the door, shaking with cold.

I hopped in the driver's side started up the car, and began our journey to David's house. The whole way David kept making passes at me, and I had so far shut everyone down. But David had this way about him. I suddenly felt the walls drop and his cuteness sneak through. By the time we got to his house he had me flirting back with him.

"Come in." David slurred.

"No, I have to go home."

"No. please don't leave me alone. My parents are gone and I hate being in that house all by myself. It's depressing." David said as the moonlight washed his face and the flecks of light green lit up his eyes.

"David," I said leaning in to kiss him. "tell me on thing."

"What," He said in the same fashion leaning in to kiss me. For the record, I was buzzed to. I am not saying falling down drunk, but just buzzed.

"I was right about Pierre, right?" After I said that he paused for a moment. Then opened his mouth to speak, but instead of saying anything he just shook his head 'yes'. Then we kissed, passionate and hard. I felt his tongue against mine. It had been a while since I had been kissed like that. We made our way to the house, kissing the whole way, then ripping clothes off, and the next thing I knew we were having passionate, drunken, sex on his parent's living room floor. It felt sooooo good, but I had forgotten all about Rhyan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Lasts Forever [A Simple Plan Story]**

**Chapter Three - What She Did**

The next morning I woke to a headache and a partially naked David suspended in slumber next to me. Trying to get up, I covered my bare skin with the clothes that I found around me. The thought of what I had done made me want to throw up, or maybe it was the beer. It quite possibly could have been a mixture of my guilt and the hangover. With my head in my hands I slid to sit up, David shifted but still stayed asleep. His body was covered by the floor mat and much to my displeasure I could see more of him then I had wanted. I had to giggle at the sight of his socks still on. Careful not to make any sound, I covered my front with the t-shirt that David wore yesterday. It did little to help. My back sent sharp painful messages of discomfort to my brain. I tried hard to disregard the pain signals and just make it to the bathroom.

As soon as the door clicked open I was on my knees giving the food from yesterday an encore. Trying to muffle the gurgled sounds of vomit, I flushed and got to my feet. The mirror image of myself disgusted me. How could I sleep with David, how could I do that to Rhyan?

The shower was cold to my fingertips and the pipes made a lot of noise. They struggled to get warm as the cascading waterfall swirled down the drain. After a few more minutes of chilly water, it was finally warm enough to get in. Sliding the plastic shower curtain to the side, I stepped gingerly into the porcelain tub. It to was cold from the water and had a tacky texture to my feet. First I dunked my head under the water, then I stepped under the warm flowing shower. It blanketed me in warmth as the steams of water followed the curves of my body. I was in my own world when the bathroom door opened and shut. A shadow figure seemed to occupy the bathroom with me.

"Damn, this is fucking occupied Dude." I said in a hostile tone. Hopefully David would leave. Hopefully it was David. It could have been his cousin Jeff, but the shadow was short and Jeff is tall. Silently, four slender fingers curled around the shower curtain and yanked it to the side quickly. David pulled it so had that it almost ripped the plastic.

"David, damn. Its occupied."

He only smiled at me and stepped into the shower. He too was in his birthday suit, only he was proud to be the way he was. I tried clumsily to cover my body from his eyes. He only smiled and bit his lip. Slowly he pushed my hands away from my quivering flesh and ran his fingers down to the middle of my back. He pulled me closer and my lips met his. They were soft and tender, just like his kiss. His tongue massaged mine. I felt his body against mine. I felt the softness of his skin and the wetness of his hair on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and he slid his hand further down my body. Now with his hands on my butt , he forced me even closer to him. Now there was no telling whose body was whose.

In unison we moved. This time it was better. The feeling of the water on our skin only heightened the sensations. His hands ran all over my body as he worked. I tried hard to keep quiet as the dirtiest of all deeds swirled down the drain. He relaxed and kept my legs wrapped around him, my fingernails grated his back. He touched his forehead to mine and made one last jerk. I smiled and kissed his lips, but the euphoric feelings I had passed. When I actually looked into his eyes, those dark green eyes that held so many emotions. One of those emotions being admiration. Admiration that was meant for another. Rhyan. Oh my god, Rhyan. What have I done? I might of well have shot her in the heart, that would have hurt less.

"No, NO." I squirmed and struggled to get away from him. His eyes that showed his such high regard for me now showed confusion and annoyance. His face contorted into a disapproved look. "No more." I almost whispered.

Getting back under the water I began to wash once more. In the reflection of the shower head I saw David smirk and ,with one hand, take the soapy wash cloth and rub it together. With one hand he reached around me and rubbed the sudsy cloth on my abdomen.

"I know what you're thinking, but I don't have feelings for her anymore." David got closer to me and wrapped both arms around me. He started to move the cloth down my abs and that is when whipped around and shoved him away.

"No, we can't do this anymore. One time was to many, but twice."

"Five"

"Huh, five what do you mean five?"

"We did it five times, once in the front hallway, twice on the coffee table, once on the stairs and once in the shower. That's five."

I blushed at the facts and my whorish behavior had gotten out of hand. Also for the fact that I had sex with David five times. What was I thinking? I must have been out of my mind. But I can't blame the booze. That is the number one reason everybody goes to when they try and explain their actions about why they deceived one another the way we do. I shoved David and he stumbled backwards. He did not fall although he almost did.

"What the fuck Dyl, first you're coming on to me then you make me screw you, and now you're getting a conscience."

"I made you, I made you, I didn't make you do anything." My anger levels beginning to boil. I didn't make him do anything. He was the one who invited me into his house.

"Aw please, you were all over my junk the minute I got into the car last night. You knew that you couldn't stand to be with out you're daily injection of my hot beef." He smirked and my anger levels boiled over.

"First of all don't talk to me like that, I was not all over your junk, I was simply giving you a lift home. And Dave. Don't kid yourself with you're hot beef." I said getting in his face and getting a little bit of an attitude in the end.

"What, don't like the flava?"

"You know … did you hear that?"

"Nope." He leaned in close and tried to kiss me on the lips, but his attempt was received by a slap.

"Ah, what the-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

His dark eyes grew darker as he watched me step out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and ran to the front room. As I knelt on the couch peaking through the curtains, I tried to see who the owners of the sound were, maybe it was the sound of a car driving up. But the street was quiet.

"When are your parents coming home?" I asked still trying to find the car. David, now in last night's boxers, knelt on the couch next to me. One hand on the couch and the other hand on the small of my back. I shook violently to rid his touch and he pulled his hand back with disgust.

"Look, I'm willing to give you another chance. You can have all this."

I looked him up and down. Uh nah huh. I rolled my eyes and backed off of the couch, leaving a water mark from where I knelt. Going to the place where my clothes lay. Crumpled and wrinkled they lay still and silent. I bent over gathering my garments together as David leaned into me and put two hands on my hips.

"We haven't tried this position." He said reaching to snatch the towel away from me.

"And we aren't going to." I said standing up fast and elbowing him in the side. I felt his ribs take the impact of my hit. He gasped and took a step back. I hurried and slide my underwear on. As I clasped my bra David yanked the towel away from me and held me from behind very close.

I whipped around and punched him in the face and then struggled to get my pants on. He glared at me and then threw his own shirt over his head.

"This never happened."

"Fine. It never happened."

Finally he got the message. I pulled the soft cotton of shirt over my head and left with the door slamming against the wall. He grunted and slammed it closed. I stood staring at my reflection, at the whore that looked like me. The glass must play tricks because I am not one of those girls that sleeps with my best friends boy friend where ever they may be in their relationship. What was I going to tell Rhyan. I won't tell her anything. She doesn't need to know. I don't have to tell her. It will be my dirty little secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Lasts Forever [A Simple Plan Story]**

**Chapter Four: The Girl Who Cried **

It pained me to talk to Ryan, her deep blue innocent eyes boring into mine. She spoke about David like he was her hero. Her savoir, the person that would make her life complete. But all I felt was a sicken feeling. The deep down disgusting feeling when you know that you've done something wrong but if the words ever slipped past your lips they would lead to your grave. In this case not my actual grave and not even meaning my death specifically, but the death of a friendship. Not just with Ryan and I but the whole group would be ravaged. Torn and spread apart like hungry wolf craving the meat of our once friendship. So I kept my mouth shut. I could not bring the innocent into the mess that I have created. This was my abyss and I had to reside in it.

"Dyl, what the fuck?" Ryan spoke directly at me. Her face twisted into concern, that my attention was not completely on her. It was one of her flaws, but she didn't have many.

"Back off," I spat back pushing her away with my words. "I had a lot to drink last night and my head is going to explode. Excuse me if my brain feels like someone stuck dynamite in it." My words were harsh, I could tell I punctured her delicate psyche by her expression dimming a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bitch."

She smiled weakly.

"It's cool." Ryan said meekly. "So what do you think of David. He's a babe right?"

Gulp.

"Nah, I mean.. he's great for you. The two of you would make an awesome couple. But he's not really my type, yaw no?" Please except this and don't ask me again.

"We would have fucking hot babies." She smirked.

Good, I thought. She lay on her belly on my bed as was listened to what ever came in clear enough on the radio. The sun streaked across my room and gave the room that natural light. The kind of light that makes electric light, at least at the moment, obsolete.

"Want to go to 'Rubber Hide' again?" Ryan asked flipping through an old magazine.

"Ugh, sure."

"Maybe David will be there." In the computer screen I saw a girly love crushed smirk light up her face.

"Maybe," I said in a weird way.

"Want to go to 'Ohanos' for lunch?" She asked as I tried not to make any sort of eye contact with her in fear that she would some how find out what I did with her future baby-daddy.

'Yeah," I said still not really talking to her.

"Kay-Kay, lets invite the guys."

"Sure Sebby and Chuckk…" I said hoping two names would not flop out of her mouth.

But they did.

"Yeah, Pierre and David too." Ryan smiled absently as she angelically bounced along to the music.

"Sounds like a plan," I spoke through gritted teeth.

Now I know what you are thinking, why didn't you say 'uh no thanks' or 'maybe some other time' something- anything that could possibly get me out of this very, very awkward situation. On one hand I had the obviously cocky-arrogant-pigheaded Pierre. Then again on the other hand I have David, the guy I slept with and who is now having feelings for me. So here is your answer, if I had said anything I mentioned previously she would have asked if something had happened the night before and we both know she must never know. So now I am stuck going to 'Ohanos' for lunch. Just thank god for Sebby.

**AT OHANOS**

"Hey ladies," Seb ran up and gave me a great big hug. His embrace felt good. Warm. Loving. Trusting.

"Come on you," He wrapped an arm around Ryan and brought her in.

She giggled and squeezed him tight.

Ryan lit up when she saw David, trotting in with Pierre right behind him.

Ohanos was a very cute restaurant. It served mostly Mexican and Italian food. Two of my favorites. The building is small compared to its neighbors but the homey feeling that lived here, didn't reside in the larger contenders. Which is why we loved Ohanos.

David, Seb, Pierre, Ryan, and I all sat in the opened windowed room, far from the rest of the restaurant patrons. We laughed and joked about school, the shitty Rubber Hide band and how wasted we all got. I tried desperately not to look at David. But he kept catching my eye. After a while I sat back, trying to dissolve in the background as the others spoke.

I kept going over and over what couriered last night. Flashes of naked flesh shot through my brain. In my minds eyes I saw Ryan tearing up as I tried to explain how I betrayed her. How I deceived her and how I could live with myself, and beg for her forgiveness.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm." I snapped back into my body.

"You look sick," Said Pierre reaching over to put palm to forehead.

"Get off-" Pushing his hand away. "I just drank to much last night. I need something greasy that's all."

"Oh yeah," David grinned evilly.

My eyes cut right through him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Getting up I weaved in and out from between the tables. I hadn't noticed the foot steps behind me.

" What up baby girl" David said following me to the bathroom.

One firm hand planted on my ass. He then slid it to my crotched and gripped hard. That felt good.

"Get off!" I said as loud as I could without actually being loud. Attention in this case is a bad thing. Subtly is key.

"Just go in - k, I have to talk to you." His whisper hissed in my ear.

Against my better judgment I entered the ladies room and lead him along.

David locked the door.

Whipping around his lips locked mine and he picked me up slamming me against the wall. It was like witnessing a hurricane, this feeling. It felt good and it was exciting - but the destruction that comes with it ends up on the cover of natural geographic. The land decimated - lives destroyed because of two forces coming together as one.

"Fuck, David. Stop."

"No no no. I'm getting there." He said dropping his pants to the floor and grinding up against me. Through his boxers I felt exactly how '_almost there' _he was. In the pit of my stomach I felt this sour feeling. Closing my eyes I tried not to think of Rhyan. I tried not to think of David. I couldn't stand looking into his eyes and seeing him there. My whole world began to spin. Taking in large breaths and David worked I tried to just think of this as nothing. It was nothing. I didn't **love** David. I didn't. It was just something that happened. It was getting hot - harder to breathe - the hurricane, the lives touched by it.

My friends gone.

"David .. Stop" I gasped.

He smiled at this and continued to push harder.

To my left was a mirror. I caught a glimpse of myself and tried not to look. I couldn't bare to see. Rhyan was only a few feet from us. What if she heard. What is David didn't lock the door. What if she is standing outside the door right now, with her hand on the knob trying to gather the courage to turn it. As she hoped and prayed not to see what she would see. How would I explain this. What would I say.

"We can't do this." I gasped again, biting my lip.

"Don't worry I'll get you there." He smirked kissing me hard on the lips.

Wow…

"What about Ryan?" My eyes tearing up.

"Don't talk about Ryan," He said grinding harder into me. Harder then before.

David smiled at this as he watched me. Kissing my neck and chest in a gentle manner.

"Okay, want to change positions?" he asked, himself still erect.

I didn't care about Ryan anymore. I nodded.

The two of us got on the floor changed positions and continued. At least I couldn't see us in the mirror anymore. He continued as my nails dug into his back, with each thrust it felt euphoric and disgusting at the same time. He smiled and kissed me. I wanted him to stop. I didn't want to do this anymore. I felt like I was going to vomit. But the feeling of David made my whole body tingle. The warm feeling you get during one of these encounters. I couldn't enjoy this. I had to stop.

"Enough," I said closing my legs.

"Wha, no please-" He said his eyes wide and pleading. Maybe this wasn't just about sex to him.

David nuzzled my neck. We lay there on the floor. The two of us. He held me tight. We didn't say anything to each other. What was there to say.

"I've been thinking about you all day. I wanted to call you. I really did. I -"

"Stop!" I yelled.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I can't do this to Ryan." I said my eyes beginning to well.

He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck. With a hand on my stomach he rubbed in a slow circular motion.

"Ryan is a nice girl. But I don't want a girl, Dylan. I need a woman." He kissed me again.

A small smile split my lips. He kissed me gently and with one hand spread my legs again. I allowed him to. He entered. I allowed him to. I began to cry.

"What, am I too big?" he said trying to hide his excitement.

"I can't do this to my friend."

"Am I your friend?"

"Yes."

"If I asked you for something I _need_ would you help me?"

"Yes."

"If it was _anything_, would you help me?"

"Yes."

"I need you Dylan. I need to be inside you, it's like a drug. I've been craving it since you left this morning."

"Okay." I choked back tears.

He kissed me softly and resumed. It felt good - but I still knew it was wrong and I still felt sick. Sorry Ryan. I am so sorry.


End file.
